Dolly
by Schwarz Stein
Summary: The most significant things can always come from the smallest thing. BankotsuKagome !Two Shot! COMPLETED
1. Kindergarden

**Dolly **

Note: This is a Bankotsu Kagome pairing fanfiction. I love this pairing as much as I love HitenKagome and SesshoumaruKagome. This was a must try fanfiction that I want to write. Note that this will be a young fanfic where I base the two lovers as their toddler's age again. I must give credit, I read this type of fic somewhere, but never saw it in the Inuyasha section, so I decided to try to write it. A word of advice to people, I must stress that you guys should write Bankotsu Kagome pairings fanfic. It means a lot. Plus the facts there are so little of these pairs.

**Warning: Um pretty much the OOC part that is all. **

"Kagome honey it is time for school." Kagome's mother gently tapped her sleeping daughter's figure. Kagome merely stirred hugging the doll that was mingle in the tangle blanket which where spewing over the bed close to her for comfort. Sighing Kagome's mother placed both of her finger digits under her daughter's armpit and softly caressed the sensitive part of her skin, also known as her ticklish part. "I have warned you child." Her mother chuckled lightly. Seeing her daughter whimper before squirming was all to much for her.

"Ok mommy I am awake, why do you have to be so mean? I was having the best dream where I was a princess in a castle and a handsome prince came and we were to be married." Kagome pouted. At the age of five, her mother couldn't believe how well her daughter spoke, her English was excellent and her writing skills where adequate. Yet her childish side was still there.

"I am sorry dear, but you must wake or else you will be late for your first day of school." Her mother gently soothed as she brush away a few strands of her daughters hair back. Kagome immediately perked up before getting out of her bed.

"Yay! I get to go to school today." Kagome yipped as she hugged her mother tightly. Kagome's mother merely smiled before clutching her swelling belly. "I am also going to be a big sister as well." Kagome cheered as she pat her mother's tummy with love. "Ok I am going to get dress and head off now." Kagome smiled as she stripped herself of her pajamas and dashed wildly into her walk in closet finding her pink Mickey Mouse dress, dashing out again Kagome slipped the garment on before grabbing her Hello Kitty school bag and her favourite doll.

"Your school is just a block from here, I think you can manage?" Her mother asked proudly as she pats her daughter on her head. Kagome merely nodded her head in excitement bobbing her toes up and down as she retrieved her aqua coloured sandals.

"Oh must not forget Mr. Dolly." Kagome squealed as she grabbed the small pink doll with beaded hair and a small rag dress off her bed. "You are so important to me, I can't believe how stupid of me to forget you." Kagome cooed as she hugged the doll closer to her chest. Kagome's mother merely smiled before ushering Kagome to the door.

"Now be good at school Kagome, listen to what your teachers have to say and make me proud." Her mother smiled softly down at her.

"I will mommy; I will be a very good girl for you." Kagome smiled brightly before skipping out of the gate and skipped down the avenue. "Oh Mr. Dolly you and I are going to have a lot of fun this year." Kagome smiled holding the doll tightly in her small grasp.

Upon arriving at Sakura elementary school Kagome spotted kids playing around the area, she thought about going over to the sandboxes and asks the kids if she could play with them, but decided against it. She would make friend in her class. So making her way over to the swings she placed herself in one of the shorter level ones and swung herself freely, enjoying the laughter of children's and the sun baking on her back.

"Will you look at that guys, a little girl brought her dolly to school, what a baby." A masculine voice sneered as Kagome gasped when her doll was wrenched from her grasp.

"Give that back, that doll is important to me." Kagome yelled as she desperately tried to get her doll which was suspended in air by a group of tall guys.

"Awe did you hear that, this doll is important to her. Let's play a game see how long this doll can last before getting torn into shreds." One of the tall guy said chuckling. So the game started, Kagome could only watch in horror as the stuffing from the doll began to produce, the arms and legs where ripping apart, and one of the button eyes was starting to unwind.

"No stop that, please, stop that." Kagome yelled as tears started to wield in her eyes. She attempted to kick the boy's leg but only managed to kick sand. Kagome could only watch in sadness as the arm of her doll ripped slightly. A soft whish wiz past her ears causing a small fraction of wind to pass her as the boys in front of her made a small yelp of pain. Kagome could only stare transfixed as the boys in front of her where bombarded with more pellets of small pebbles.

"What the hell, lets get out of here." One of the boys hissed before dropping the doll on the ground and rushed off the rest followed.

Kagome merely picked her ruined doll up before letting loose her tears. Her doll lay crumpled and trampled, as if a herd of elephants trampled on the poor thing. This day was supposed to be her greatest day, but only sadness was the only cause.

"Hey there are you alright?" Came another masculine voice. Kagome could only look up with tears in her eyes at the new stranger. It was another boy, no more then a year older then her with raven hair that reached his shoulder, blue grey pupil the colour of the limestone wearing a blue shirt with a matching stripped shorts, he held a slingshot in one of his hand raised. "I can't stand when big guys pick on a helpless defenseless girl." He said as he made his way over to her.

"Thank you for saving me or helping me, but I don't think my heart will ever be right." She sadly sighed as she plucked at her ruined doll.

"Is that doll important to you?" The raven head said.

"Yea this doll is the world to me, when I was four years of age, my daddy gave this to me for my birthday, says that his sister had gave it to him just before she died so he gave it to me just before he died." Kagome sadly said as her tears continued to drop. The raven head could only watch in sadness at the little girl. As the bell rang kids began to enter the school, Kagome sadly sighed as she walked passed a garbage can dumping her doll into it.

"Kagome is something wrong dear?" Her mother asked worriedly as she watched her daughter saunter into the house with a blank face.

"Nothing is wrong mommy." Kagome said placing a fake smile on her face. With that she left the room and made her way upstairs to her room where she collapsed on her bed crying herself to sleep.

The next day, Kagome arrived at school half heartedly as she decided to head into school early without the rest of her classmate.

"Hey there, it's you." Kagome heard the familiar masculine voice from yesterday again. "I have something for you." The voice was nervous and Kagome could only turn in wonder. The same boy from yesterday stood in front of her both hands behind his back.

"Hey." Kagome meekly said as she tried to smile at him. But her face only faulted as the boy drew both his arms out holding the very thing that had made her loose hope in school. "Is that…. my doll?" Kagome asked her face shocked.

"Yea, I found it in the garbage, so I fished it out and brought it home so I can fix it. I saw your look at school yesterday and it made me feel sad cause it reminded me so much about my parents. I hope I did a good job, I tried to make it look like your original, but I don't think I did." The boy said nervously as he handed the doll back to Kagome.

"What's your name?" he asked shyly. Kagome giggled lightly.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi." Kagome said lightly, blushing a bit as the boy grinned boyishly at her.

"You're cute when you blush." He said smirking mischievously before smiling. "Well got to go." He said before dashing off.

"Wait… what is your name?" Kagome called out. The running boy halted in his steps before turning around.

"My name is Bankotsu Zanmoto." He said before smiling and dashed off.

"You hear that Mr. Dolly, your new name is Bankotsu." Kagome said lightly as she poked her doll in the stomach before entering the school building.

**The End.**

**Err kind of boring, but I hope you people like it.**


	2. University

**Chapter 2: University**

**Note: Many people wanted me to continue this fanfic, so I'll try to make people happy and make this story a two shot.**

**Warning: OOC in everyone's place.**

As time went by, people and living beings change, what was once child will eventually grown into young kids, then develop into teenagers, and from there they head on into their adult life… for two individuals, one significant meaning had never been changed… but their childhood memories were forgotten and their friendship grown cold due to separation of each other, but one would always abide by their goal, that is to see one another once again.

At age twenty one now, Kagome Higurashi a well develop luscious woman who had the potential as a teacher stood in front of her class, a burley amount of twenty kids all of whom had took her parenting class and waited for everyone to settle down. She was a respected teacher, today was her first day of teaching, after graduating from university with top marks, now by all, she was the youngest of the teachers… now and everything she did she loved, the kids were fairly nice and not once had she had the decency to raise her voice so far.

As the class remotely quieted down, Kagome took one glance at the class before taking her scan attendant sheet out.

"You know by now how this works, I'll call out your name and you either say "present" or "here." Kagome explained before eyeing the red folder in front of her with the names of her home form's class name. As she begun her initiative of name calling, Kagome smiled as she heard numerous of "here" and "present" being formed… as she continued down the long trail of names a particular yet familiar last name registered into her brain, in the "Z" section.

"Jakotsu Zanmoto." Kagome called out the last name indicated on the attendant sheet.

"Here Mrs." A tall male said as he eyed her with great amusement, the purely only guy who wore a purple t-shirt with a matching purple baggy pants, his raven like hair done up in a loose ponytail hanging just barely above his ear… the charcoal purple eye liner he wore down his front face and the skirmish smirk displayed… all can tell that this guy was definitely homosexual, not that she mind.

"Jakotsu… your last name sounds so familiar… I can recall it but from where?" Kagome said uncertainly eyeing the surprised boy with wonder. "Anyways, forget it; let's just begin our class…"

"Alright class this course is the introductory to parenting… what we learn in this course are considered to set you for your future, if you are to form a family then this course will help you… as you can see, what we'll be learning here are the basic guidelines of how to take care of babies, discuss the nationality for a healthy family and the things we most cherish most. This course is split into three parts… what we'll learn first is the things we cherish most, then baby and then family. For the first part, we'll talk about the things that each and everyone cherish the most, it can be anything… so let's start…" Kagome smiled as everyone around sighed before nodding their heads in agreement.

As everyone in turn told Kagome and the class about what they cherished the most, Kagome stood and listened in awe as the passionate moment passed her by… by the end of the sequence when a young male with red hair finally told them that he cherished his electric guitar the most, that was when Kagome broke into loud clapping, followed by the rest of the class.

Sakura high was a non semester school which means that the kids had to take all eight courses in a row, currently each class was basically about fifty five minutes and for now, the class was at its ending period, with a few minutes left to go, Kagome finally smiled.

Well class… you guys did really well, I am so proud of you guys…" Kagome smiled brightly beaming at everyone.

"Mrs.… why don't you tell us what you cherish the most." Jakotsu smiled as he eyed Kagome with sudden interest and an unknown smirk. As the class immediately agreeing, Kagome's smile faulted.

"What I cherish the most... well I have this doll…" Kagome smiled as she rummaged within her bag producing the doll she had since when she was little. "I love this doll with all my heart, when I was a little girl, my dad made this doll for me for my birthday…" Kagome said as everyone paid close heed to what she was saying… "But as well I also remembered taking my favourite doll to school… at that time the doll was named Mr. Dolly, but anyways, I brought it to school and some big mean bullies tore it away from me and started to play with it trying to maul the doll apart… but then this handsome boy used his sling shot to drive away the bullies rendering my doll to fall to the grown dismantled. He had asked me when I started crying why I loved the doll so much, and I told him the same reason as I told you, so I went to make it into my school, but not before dumping my dolly out… well the very next day, when I thought that school was just a horrible place to go to, I was once again met up with the handsome boy again, this time he withdrew my doll from the back of his arms, I was so surprised, he had told me that he felt bad seeing me all depressed, so he fished my doll from the garbage and patched him up… good as new." Kagome said as everyone listened on with awe…

"He asked me my name… and I told him so… but when he was about to leave… I asked for his… and vice versa he told me his… that is how my doll is newly named. Don't you agree Bankotsu Zanmoto…?" Kagome smiled affectionously before giving the doll a nuzzle. "But then as time went by, we lost touch with each other… now I don't know where he is."

"I thought so… and as for Bankotsu… he still remembers you, he's my dad… and I am his adopted son…" Jakotsu smiled brightly at Kagome's bewildered face. "Just today he told me the exact same story about you… I would believe that my father would be happy to see you again." Jakotsu beamed.

"Well Jakotsu Zanmoto, no wonder your last name is strikingly familiar… but I'm afraid he will not come visit me, it's been far to long since the both of us met, I think that he may have someone else in mind." Kagome said matter of factly.

"Actually he doesn't, that is why he adopted me, he's not married, he is just waiting for that special one to fall into his heart… and I may believe who fits that category." Jakotsu smirked as the kids around hooted and whistled out cat calls and dog whistles.

"Jakotsu, it's not nice to torment your teacher like this." Kagome said sternly, but inside, her heart was thriving with unease, her long time crush here… in this neighbourhood? It's been sixteen years.

"Trust me Mrs. Higurashi everything will be alright." Jakotsu smirked, and with the bell finally ringing, the class was brought to an end for the day. Kagome sighed heavily as her students exited the room, she had never been scared this much before, she had basically given up hope in finding Bankotsu and finally here he was, dwelling within the same suburban area with her. God she needed a break, so packing and organizing her items into her bag and clipping it together, Kagome exited her room, not before shutting all the lights and locking the door behind her.

She had always believed that traveling by car and automobiles were hazardous to the environment, so she enjoyed the time walking home to her bungalow on a nice remote beach near the lake. Usually every time, she would walk through the park enjoying the harmonious nature smell, today was no exception, the afternoon sky gave off a tremendous breeze, wafting the aroma of flowers into her nose filling her senses with wild sensations.

It had been a long day, and she still couldn't forget the discussion that Jakotsu and her had about a certain raven head. Deciding against walking all the way, she decided that sitting on the bench for a little while would suit her benefits, so sitting herself down next to the shrubs overlooking the park; Kagome let her eyes lazily close as she drifted off into dream land.

"Hey is anyone sitting here, or is it a free space?" An unknown voice asked. Kagome didn't bother to open her eyes as she merely waved her hand next to her.

"Nope, you can sit…" She said before resuming her peaceful relaxation.

"Say… have I met you before...?" the voice asked… Kagome had thought the individual was to sit here and stay quiet, never in her life had she been spoken to by a complete stranger, so allowing her eyes to wake up and adjust to the new found company her eyes widened… her new companion looked strikingly like the little boy she had loved when she was five years old.

"Bankotsu…?" Kagome said unsure if that was his real name… said individual blinked momentarily, before realization finally dawned to him.

"You're… Kagome… wow you have changed a lot; you still remained your cute self." Bankotsu grinned yet astonished to see her as he let his silky ponytail flail over his shoulder. His attire consisted upon a dark blue business suit with a matching tie… along side a black suit case laid neatly on his lap.

This was all too much… her long time crush now sat before her looking remotely handsome as ever, sixteen years and still he had those beautiful grey blue eyes and the pattern on his forehead… his birthmark.

Dropping the suitcase to his side, Bankotsu turned his body fully towards Kagome who in return did nothing but stare. It had been too long…

"Do you still remember this?" Kagome asked as she produced the doll from her bag in front of him… Bankotsu took one look at it before his boyish smile spread across his face.

"I fixed that for you didn't I, yea when those bullies bothered you when you were five, how I mend it for you when you trashed it… wow I can't believe it was sixteen years ago, and here it feels like was just only yesterday." Bankotsu said extending his hand to finger the worn doll that had been kept in the exact condition all these years.

"Yes… I named the doll after you Bankotsu, as a reminder to never forget you." Kagome said lightly blushing all the while as her lips trembled.

"I am flattered Kagome… my son speaks highly of you… you are truly remarkable." Bankotsu breathed as he inched a bit closer towards Kagome.

"Well Jakotsu… only had me for just today and already I have a fan." Kagome laughed lightly but it died down when she gazed upon the gentle expression Bankotsu had.

"I missed you, the first time we met; I was heartbroken to see you cry…" Bankotsu said.

"I have grown… things changed, but even so I haven't forgotten about you Bankotsu Zanmoto." Kagome breathed as the two individual came together… and as their lips met one another…

a stand alone doll laid perched upon a bench overlooking the scenery as the wind blew gently against it's hand woven hair.

What was once young crush… now fully develop into full fledge love.

**The End**

**Story over… god, I didn't like it, but I hope it was alright. I just hope I didn't make to many fatal mistakes, if so, don't mind them hehe.**


End file.
